This invention relates to a device for producing piped openings in skirts, trousers and the like flat base material.
The operations for making piped openings or piped buttonholes by means of fully automatic machines are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,529,072 and 3,653,345 and can be described as follows:
The operator places the base material on a workplate below a work clamp and positions a piping patch thereon. After starting the device the workplate is actuated together with the work clamp and the folding means for moving along the longitudinal axis of the sewing machine under a pair of needles to form two rows of stitches and a slit between the stitch rows. After this, the machine stops and two cuts having the shape of a V will be made at the ends of the slit.
During the time between the beginning of sewing and the returning of the workpiece clamp and the folding means into their start position, the operator is substantially inactive, aside from the time used for seizing the next following garment parts and the associated piping patch.
It is an object of the invention to create a device which divides up the necessary working steps of producing piped openings in garment parts in such a manner that the operator can do all preparing steps for handling the next following garment parts whilst one garment part is processed, in order to obtain an excess of output.
According to the invention this problem is solved by providing a device comprising a workpiece clamp and a folding device which are stationarily arranged in front of the sewing device. The workpiece clamp consists of a first workpiece clamp cooperating with the folding device, and a second workpiece clamp, which is capable to be displaced into the first workpiece clamp and the folding device, in order to receive the workpiece cuts positioned therein, and to feed them to the sewing machine and the cutting devices. The second workpiece clamp is provided with two pairs of clamping rails which can be lowered independently from each other upon the piping patch.
Further features of the invention will be apparent from the following specification and the drawings.